Origin Steve
Origin Steve is the greater scope villain of FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is the creator of all the Steves as well as the universe, and seeks to erase all life in order to start again and re-invent the Steves as his obedient minions. History Past Origin Steve is the enigmatic creator of all the Steves. At the beginning of time he was alone, trying to find other signs of sentient life until he created life itself, life in the forms of the Steves by splitting himself multiple times. But as time passed the Steves forgot about Origin Steve and every time he became attached to the Steves they would quickly pass on, and decided to abandon all of his emotions in order to rule properly. Origin Steve later started to collect power from the Steves' energy as they prospered. Steves began to fear him due to his immense power, they even attempted to imprison him, leading to Origin Steve leading an oppressive rule over them. Origin Steve later went into a hibernation and remained like this for generations, hoping to see the Steves prosper, drawing extreme amounts of power from the Steves' energy as time passed. Return to power After the destructive event which lead to the death of Void Steve, Origin Steve was awoken from the event and quickly found Sabre and Galaxy Steve. Origin Steve deducted that Sabre was the malevolent cause behind the Steves' near extinction and froze Galaxy Steve before warning Sabre to leave the Steves alone or face death, blaming him for "unbalancing" the universe and leaving soon after. Soon after Origin Steve's warning, Sabre leaves Galaxy Steve and breaks up their friendship in order to protect him from Origin Steve. Origin Steve confronts Sabre and sadistically taunts him about leaving Galaxy Steve, and relaying his plans to Sabre, all while blaming him for everything that has happened and arrogantly proclaiming himself to be doing good. He even goes as far as to claim that the villains Sabre has defeated are his own selfish morals and beliefs, all while proving his incredibly delusional and egocentric nature. Origin Steve reveals his true identity and how the Steves came to be, as well as their lives under his rule and the fact that his powers never faded as time passed. Origin Steve then leaves, promising to Sabre that he will reset everything in order to start again. Origin Steve is later seen again with Galaxy Steve, having manipulated the latter into believing that Sabre used him to ruin their friendship on purpose, even going as far as to corrupt Galaxy Steve into accepting his philosophy. He then leaves the two to sort out their differences as he continues with his plans. Origin Steve later returns to find Sabre snooping around a hidden location where a message is written by Origin Steve's first creation. Sabre denies knowing about the place until he reveals everything he found, and plans on stopping Origin Steve as the latter teleports away. Origin Steve comes back to Sabre and once again mocks him after Galaxy Steve leaves him again after finding each other. Origin Steve turns his attention towards mocking Galaxy Steve behind his back, remarking on how he and Sabre have fallen, even considering Sabre to be his best friend. Origin Steve then shows Sabre a new dimension created by him, a blank, white canvas on which he will expand with life. He transports Sabre back to the real world and prepares to break him down mentally. However, Galaxy Steve suddenly intervenes, realizing that Origin Steve is completely insane and out of his mind. Origin Steve then begins to chase the two after Sabre distracts him. Origin Steve then uses his power to remove Sabre and Galaxy Steve from the timeline so he can continue with his plans, and begins to rule over the Steves again after generations in the real world pass. Sabre, Galaxy Steve and the newly acquired Alex invade Origin Steve's evil lair, they creep up to the highest floor and realize that he is building a super-powered machine, powered by a diamond battery. He spots the three snooping around after he's called out for being "crazy" and is shocked by the sight of Alex, seemingly recognizing her and immediately flying into a rage, freezing Sabre and Galaxy Steve in place and co-horsing Alex into coming with him. Origin Steve un-freezes the two and engages in an argument with Sabre before revealing what his machine will do; wipe out all the Steves from existence and reinvent them as his fanatical, loyal followers, and will use Alex in order to do so. He refuses to let Alex go and completely breaks, yelling at Sabre to be quiet and showing him a vision of a memory Origin Steve had of his past self and how optimistic he used to be and revealing that Alex was Origin Steve's first ever creation, which is why she is so important to him. Origin Steve then took Sabre to another memory of him confessing his love to Alex. It's at this moment where Origin Steve takes Sabre out of his memories and starts to realize that Origin Steve wants to just be with Alex after he resets the Steves. Alex starts panicking after the realization and turns against Sabre in a fit of confusion and gaining her past memories from her creation. She then unleashes her full power and into her true form of Origin Alex. Origin Steve comes back after Alex lashes out at Sabre and Galaxy Steve and calms her down, eventually leading to Alex joining him. Sabre and Galaxy Steve then decide to spy on Origin Steve and Alex as they discuss their plans of genocide, and trying to masquerade the fact that he still loves ALex, but is unable to after Alex asks if he still loves her, and reveals that he has lost interest over Alex over the years due to suppressing his emotions. Sabre and Galaxy Steve go down as Origin Steve flies into a rage, but Alex then unleashes her full power in complete anger as Sabre runs away, the building the two are inside of and the surrounding area explode and both are presumed dead. Just before Sabre and Galaxy Steve leave, an apparition of Alex appears and gives a cryptic hint as to how to find her. The two prepare to leave again, but notice Origin Steve yelling, having survived the explosion. His eyes have gone red and he has gone completely insane, all while ranting about his power and showing his pure delusions due to releasing his full emotions after generations. Origin Steve tries to destroy Sabre while he tried to calm the madman down. Origin Steve gets close to the edge of the void at the bottom of the world, and declares vengeance against Sabre before letting himself fall to his once again presumed death. Origin Steve later returns again, just as crazy as before, and revealing that he has the rest of Alex's scattered parts. He begins to rant maniacally as Sabre threatens to drink it, claiming that Sabre is tearing him and Alex's love apart. Sabre tries to talk Origin Steve into redemption, but the god is too arrogant, paranoid and angry to think clearly. Sabre finally manages to steal the last bottle from Origin Steve and throw them in a pile, which restores Alex back to life, with her malevolent side completely erased. Origin Steve then arrives to confront Alex, but she refuses to go with him and he starts to break down again. Sabre then realizes that Origin Steve has to be destroyed in order to keep the world safe, and the psychopath spends his last moments angrily ranting about his lack of redemption and begging for his life. Before his destruction, Origin Steve shows one last memory of him and Alex ending their relationship due to Origin Steve putting most of his time into creating the world in his vision. The memory then ends and Sabre reconsiders his options, deciding not to put an end to Origin Steve, but then hears an insane laugh as Origin Steve is killed by Hypno Steve, ending his reign of terror forever and letting him finally rest in piece. Personality Origin Steve was once a benevolent, optimistic, yet confused entity who sought to create life and have species' thrive throughout the world, but was shunned and pushed away, and abandoned his past life to start his journey into becoming a twisted, intelligent, sadistic, manipulative psychopath. Origin Steve is incredibly manipulative and uses whatever lies he can to get what he wants, he uses trickery in order to take Galaxy Steve away from Sabre and manipulated Steves in the past after becoming corrupt. Origin Steve is very sadistic and psychopathic, he even admits that seeing people suffer brings him great happiness, he is completely emotionless and devoid of any positive thoughts. Origin Steve's most recurring element of his character is his philosophy on the world he determined that there is no such thing as good an evil, right or wrong. He reveals this when discussing Sabre's rogues gallery, convincing himself that these are the selfish and moral beliefs of Sabre in order to be seen as a hero. Origin Steve is completely amoral and firm in his beliefs that actions and consequences are the only things that exist, making it clear that his philosophy is moral nihilism. These beliefs have made him incredibly egotistical, arrogant, cocky, pompous, overconfident and completely narcissistic, Sabre even notes on how his ego won't allow him from showing his true emotions. He is also completely and utterly deluded with his way of thinking, and is even willing to risk his own life to reset the Steves' lives. Deep down, Origin Steve is one of the most tragic characters in the series, he has good intentions to start with and wanted to see Steves thrive throughout the world, but he was feared upon by the Steves for his power, they shunned him and thought of him as a monster set out to destroy them. For so long Origin Steve was alone, Steves he became attached to soon perished and that's when he decided to abandon all hope and emotions he had left, leaving him to take on a tyrannical rule. After his near-death experience, Origin Steve slips into complete insanity and suffers a major psychotic break, becoming unhinged, increasingly homicidal and murderous, and more psychopathic that he already was. He begins to rant like a madman and shows all of his repressed emotions. He even viciously yells at Sabre and Galaxy Steve when they trick him into dropping the last bottle containing Alex's essence, and even Sabre recognizes how creepy he's acting and how he was borderline terrified of him. Powers and Abilities Origin Steve was the most powerful being in the series, as a god he is completely omnipotent and has control over everything, and used this incredible power to create sentient life in the form of the Steves, although he has not attempted this after his hibernation. At his weakest he is able to manipulate the weather into his liking. Origin Steve has basic abilities such as flight, teleportation, extremely high intelligence, but is also a master of manipulation and is a extremely convincing and charismatic figure. Trivia *The person who plays Origin Steve is named Ryan (known as Tewtiys on YouTube https://youtu.be/Qb4Kx2gsZe4, the same person who play Galaxy Steve. *Origin Steve is the first antagonist in the series to follow a philosophy as a part of his personality and motivation. *4chan in Meme Character is Grotesque Steve from Super Smash Bros. Series is Super Smash Bros. Ulimate (Smash5 SSB5 2018) with set model 3D channel of FuturisticHub. Category:Amoral Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Deities Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the past Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fearmongers Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Internet Villains Category:In Love Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful